Kira and Erika
by karaku-chan
Summary: Twin Dovahkin, seeking vengeance for their brother they believe is dead. Join them on their journey. Bad summary, I know. Just read and review, please?


A/N: Hi everyone! yes I know I need to work on my other stories before I start a new one, but this has been bugging me lately.

Summery: Twins Erika and Kira are bound together for Helgen, knowing only that they have some of the ancient Dovah blood in their veins. With Erika able to become a Dragon at will, and Kira able to shout as she wishes, how will Skyrim be able to handle these two Red heads?

Kira and Erika

Author: Karaku-chan

Chapter:1

Kira woke slowly to the creaking sound of a cart and the clip clop of horse hoove on stone and the low murmur of voices talking around her. "Where do you come from, youngling?" a man asked. A soft, distinctly female voice answered him, "I was born in Riften, though I lived in Cyrodill most of my life." The woman seemed sad about something, though Kira had no idea what it could be. She lifted her head up and forced her eyes open to see a blond nord wearing a blue cuirass in front of her. He looked over and smiled slightly, "Ah you're awake I see. You and your friend here walked straight into that imperial ambush, same as we did."

Kira's eyes widened as she looked over and saw her sister bound on the man's left. "Erika?!" she nearly screamed. "What on Nirn are you doing here? You were supposed to wait for me at Darkwater!" She was panicking now, praying to Akatosh that no dragons appeared.

Erika smirked, "Relax sis, we'll be fine. Doran just needed me to go scouting for a bit, and I stumbled upon this group. Lokir's here too, he just hasn't woken yet." And indeed, Lokir was leaned on Erika, apparently asleep. The blond across from her snorted, "That horse- thief is your friend? They caught him when they caught you two." Kira turned a sad gaze on her long time friend as he groaned and tried to sit up. No words passed between them for a while then Lokir noticed who was on the cart. "You damn Stormcloaks! They thought I was one of you!" Here he looked at the one across from him, another blond Nord, though this one was a giant of a man. "What's the matter with you, huh?!" He'd noticed the man was gagged as well as bound. Kira and Erika looked at him as well before turning wide eyes at the other Nord. "Watch your tounge horse-thief, you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King of Skyrim."

Lokir sat up straight and yelped. "Ulfric Stormcloak! They caught you! Oh Gods, where are they taking us?!" Kira looked at her sister again with worry. If they caught Ulfric, it was highly unlikely they'd get out of this one. Lokir looked at Kira and Erika, "Look, we don't belong here. We're not one of these rebels." He still hadn't relized who they were. "We agree Lokir, but how are we supposed to get away?" He looked shocked that they knew his name, and looked at them closer. His eyes widened, "Erika, Kira! What are you two doing here?!"

The blond across from Kira looked at all three of them, "So where are you from, horse-thief?" Lokir looked at him, "Why do you want to know?" The blond looked at him sadly, "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." Lokir swallowed thickly before he answered. "Rorikstead, I'm from Rorikstead."

Kira looked at the Nord across from her, "What about you, kind sir? Where are you from?" He smiled. "I'm from Riverwood. Name's Ralof." Kira looked at him a bit longer before her eyes widened and she blushed, looking away. 'Of all the people,' she thought heatedly, 'why does it have to be him?!' When she looked back up, he was looking at her curiously and Erika was smirking at her. She glared at Erika before looking at where they were going. 'Helgen, fan-fucking-tastic.' She groaned and closed her eyes sadly. There was no doubt in her mind now. This was the end. Erika looked at her questioningly. In resonse she nodded toward the town ahead. Erika looked and paled when she saw where they were.

As they passed under the gate, Kira heard a familiar voice. 'General Tullius' she growled in her mind, her face twisting into a nasty snarl. Ralof saw her and twisted to see who she was looking at. "Tullius," he growled. He turned back around to look at Kira, "Just how do you know him lass?" Kira jerked in surprise and shook her head. Erika looked on sadly and answered for her, "Our brother, Cicero, was killed thanks to him and that legion of his. We have not forgiven him for that." Ralof nodded in understanding. It was a story he had heard a few times from the other soldiers.

The wagons slowed as they rounded a curve, and Kira saw a boy sitting on a porch watching them. She vaguely heard him ask if he could watch the soldiers and was told to go inside. 'Good,' she thought. 'No child should see this.'

They slowed to a stop in front of a tower in the middle of town. There were people standing in front of it already, including Tullius and a rather large man in black holding an executioners axe. Lokir started shaking and was very nearly white by now. They all stood up and started to get off the cart. Ulfric was first and he merely glared at them before walking to where they pointed. Erika was called next and she giggled before bouncing over to stand next to Ulfric. Then came Lokir. He walked foward when they called his name then took off running. Kira watched with wide eyes as the woman in front called for archers, "LOKIR, NO!" She screamed just before he fell with an arrow in his back. Tears welled up and fell down her cheeks before she turned and glared at the woman who had ordered his death. The Legate took a step back before she gathered herself and motioned for the male Imperial to continue reading the list. Ralof was called and he walked over to stand near Erika with his head held high.

Her turn now. "Kira, of Cyrodil" he called. She walked forward calmly, eyes cold. "I'm sorry, kinsman. I'll make sure your remains are returned to Cyrodil to be buried." She nodded before taking her place between Ralof and her sister.

Some woman in robes stepped forward and started to preach about the Divines, when one of the Stormcloaks interuppted her, walking forward and placing his head on the block. Kira closed her eyes, not wanting to see this. She heard the whoosh of the axe through air, then heard the dull thunk as it sliced through the man's neck. She looked up when Ralof sighed. "As fearless in death, as he was in life." She smiled at Ralof. "You'll see him in Sovengard though, Ralof. He will most likely be waiting for you and his other fellow soldiers." He looked at he in astonishment before nodding.

Just then she heard the Legate again, "Next, the Imperial in the rags!" Both her and Erika stepped forward. The Legate sweatdropped before saying, "the one with the burn on scar on her arm." Erika stepped back and looked at her sadly. Kira straightened her shoulder and raised her chin proudly, showing none of the fear she felt as she knelt down and laid her head across the block. 'Let no one accuse me of being cowardly,' she thought. She heard a howling roar close bye and felt terror course through her, 'Oh Sithis! Please, let it fly on by!' Everyone was looking around. 'Continue with the proceedings.' the Legate snarled. As the executioner raised the axe high, Kira closed her eyes. She heard the flapping of wings and felt the ground shake as her eyes snapped open to look above her.

There, on the tower looking straight at her, was the most terrifying dragon she had ever seen. It's scales were solid black with no color at all, and it's eyes were a burning blood red. She whimpered as she heard what sounded like thunder, though she knew it was the dragon shouting. It flew off, circling another part of the town, and she felt someone pulling her up. It was Ralof. "Come on!" he yelled. "We're not going to get another chance!" She allowed him to pull her up. She saw Erika dart into a building nearby and followed her, Ralof helping her run.

As soon as they were in she slammed herself against the wall to support herself as Ralof got Erika's binds off. She sighed and tried to center herself a bit. She jumped when she felt Ralof grab her hands and start to cut through the rope. This close she could see the muscles on his arms neck jumping in terror, though he hid it well. She watched a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face and stopped herself before she licked it off. Instead she followed it's path down his neck with her eyes.

She focused back in when she realized he was talking. "Jarl Ulfric, what was that thing?" She answered before Ulfric, "A Dragon." How was it that one word seemed to choke her? Ralof yelped, "But dragons are just a legend." "Legends don't burn down villages."That was Ulfric, able to calm anyone with just his voice. She watched as Erika shivered.

Ralof grabbed both their hands and starated pulling them up the stair case,"Come on, we have to find a way out!" As they made their way up the stairs, they heard the roaring get closer. They were nearly to another stormcloak when the wall was smashed inwards and suddenly, the dragon was their breathing fire in on them. Erika pushed them back, making sure she was between them and the flames. When the dragon flew off, they ran to look out the hole it had made. The entire village was in flames, and the build next to them was missing it's roof. Erika looked at her then smiled at Ralof. "Jump over to the inn, girls. We'll catch up to you later!" Kira grabbed Ralof in a hug and kissed him quickly, before turning and jumping. Erika followed her and help steady her as she tried to get up. Already the smoke was overwhelming, and the air was still relatively clean here.

The jumped down to the lower story and ran out, only to run right into the imperial who had been reading their list. They were just considering backing away when the dragon landed right behind the boy Kira had seen earlier. Her eyes widened as she watched the dragon draw breath. "Tiid," she whispered, feeling time slow around her. She ran foward and grabbed the boy before running back, feeling time speed back up just as they got back behind shelter. The air behind her heated up to scorching levels just before flames whooshed by.

The Imperial turned to look at them, "Stay behind me if you want to live prisoners." They both nodded, knowing that if all else failed they could use him as a human shield. They took off running, keeping low and close to the walls. Just as the passed under a walkway, they saw Ralof. Kira was vaguely aware of the Imperial yelling at her as she ran towards Ralof, but she paid him no mind. She slammed into Ralof, holding him tight even as Erika joined them. She looked back at the Imperial and saw him standing there with a goofy smile on his face and lipstick on his lips. She grinned and felt Ralof pulling her into the keep.

They managed to get the door open and slip inside just before rocks fell, blocking the way out. They breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. There were two locked doors and a man laying on the floor nearby. Ralof walked over and checked to see if he was alive, before closing the man's eyes, "May we meet again in Sovengard brother." He stood up and looked at the girls. "One of you take Gunjar's gear, he won't be needing it anymore." Kira walked over and picked up the battle axe and gave it a few swings before stepping back.

He looked at them a moment longer, before shaking his head. "You're going to need more than that Kira." She smiled at him, "No I won't. Trust me. If they get close enough to land a hit they'll be dead anyway." Erika smirked and closed her eyes before her skin seemed to gain a shine to it. Ralof eyed her warily before walking over to the gate. "It's locked," Kira said, " and the other one has a switch to far out of reach to be any use. But there are people coming this way." Ralof looked at her then at Erika, who had already drew a short knife and pressed herself against the wall next to the other gate.

Kira followed her example and pulled Ralof behind her just as two people came around the corner and opened the gate. 'Yol' she thought, flames pouring out of her mouth at the two Imperials, one of which was the Legate from earlier. As the flames died down they saw the two charred husks that used to people. Ralof gulped, making a note to stay out of her way. Erika quickly searched the two and found a key that had survived the flames. Running over to the door she tried it and watched as it swung open.

They started down the steps, slowing as they heard voices ahead. They sounded like they were coming from the right, so they stepped into the open door, the girls not even flinching as rocks fell, blocking the hall. Ralof hurried to follow them and watched as they snuck up behind two more soldiers, slicing through their necks and lowering them to the floor. Erika started digging through the barrels while Kira ran around the room grabbing potions and gold. When they had found everything they could she stuffed it all into a knapsack she found before grabbing the rabbits hanging up and stuffing them in as well.

Quickly finding another door they wrenched it open and took off down the stairs towards the sound of fight. Ralof caught up to them just as Erika was finishing the last one off. He watched with a horrified fascination as she punched his chest, her hand actually going through the skin, before she wrenched her fist back out, his still beating heart clenched in her hand. The man had just enough time for horror to register in his mind before she crushed his heart and threw him to the ground.

He stepped into the room and surveyed what was left of the imperials before offering the other stormcloak a hand up,"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" he asked, wondering if the man had made it out ok. As the woman shook her head he sighed. Then he noticed Erika looking through a cage that had most certainly not been open before. 'Great', he sighed to himself,' I found the thieves.' Erika backed out of the cage and smirked, holding up a spell book. "These things fetch a pretty septim, you know?" Shoving it into the knapsack Kira handed her, she started down the hall.

Ralof followed, knowing the girls would get into trouble if left alone. He wasn't wrong. By the time he caught up to them they were fighting even more Imperials. Three were already dead and two more were dying as he walked through the arch. He spotted one across the room just as he loosed an arrow right at Kira. He watched as she spun around, to slow, and the arrow pierced her shoulder. She cried out and sank to her knees even as Erika took the man's head off. He rushed over and knelt beside her as she tried to work through the pain.

He helped her sit down before he placed a hand next to the arrow to see how bad it was, "Hold still, Kira. The arrow went completely through. I'm going to have to break it to get it out." She whimpered but nodded as Erika knelt on her other side, hands glowing with a beautiful golden light. He broke the arrow in half before easing both pieces out of her shoulder. As soon as both pieces were removed, Erika placed her hands over the holes. Kira gasped then sighed in relief as the wound healed over quickly.

Once the wound was completely healed, Kira stood. "Come on, we need to get out of here before that dragon brings the whole place down!" Ralof and Erika looked at each other and nodded, before all three of them tore down the hall, stopping once to lower a bridge. Once across the followed the stream until it reached a dead end (with Erika having run back down the otherway and returning with a bag of gold) then turned right. Kira picked up the potion and bag of septims laying there and pocketed them swiftly before continuing on.

They walked a little bit further before Ralof threw out his hand for them to stop. "There's a bear up ahead," he whispered, "and I would prefer not to fight her." Both girls grinned at him before sinking into crouches and sneaking along the path to the over side of the small creek. Kira stopped them at a cart when she noticed the bear shifting in it's sleep, and Erika grabbed the bag of coins that was in the cart.

They made it around the bear and down the tunnel a ways before bother girls stood, rubbing their legs. He smiled slightly before motioning them to stay behind him as he led the way towards the end of the tunnel.

And that's the first chapter. I'm all alight with ideas right now, so I should get ch.2 and 3 wrote soon. Also, there's few tricks some of you readers may not know, so I shall post them here. Oh and the sack of gold in the cart near the bear? goes from15-30. at least on my games.

TRICKS

#1. Sneak Trick- If you are quick enough after killing the first two Imperials inside the keep (before opening the door/gate) you can grab the key. Do so, and Ralof will wait for you to open said door. Go into sneak mode and grab a dagger, this is gonna take a while. Get where he can't see you and start slashing. Once you make it to sneak 16 (if you lvl up too) use a perk on sneak, but don't level it up any more after that until you reach sneak level 100. It helps if you set the game to Legendary, as Ralof won't keep falling to the ground. This trick doesn't work while he's on the ground, you have to wait till he is standing and not looking at you. Continue to hit him until your sneak is level 100 (437 or so hits). If you are able to legendary your skills, you can do this until you are level 100 (at least. I got bored and quit after 101).

#2. Speech Trick- Now, if you have not bought the DLCs, you can go to Riften and talk with the guy at the counter at the Black- Briar Meadery. Ask him to tell you about Maven (if your 26 or higher on speech) he'll tell you she's a pleasure to work with. Persuade him to tell you the truth and he'll tell you if she finds out, he's a goner. Again, if you don't have the DLCs, you can do this until your speech is 100.

#3. Archery- It's not much of a trick, as you have to find her first, but if you can find Angi's Camp, she teaches you more about archery. She'll give you practice arrows that don't do any damage, but are good for this. You can either do the challanges, or you can just shoot the targets. Either way, it levels up your archery. Another thing, once you archery is high enough, there is a place on Solstheim that you can go to. Go at 12 (can't remember if it's noon or midnight) and there will be a ghost with an Ebony bow for you. You'll know the place when you find a table, with note pinned to something nearby with an ebony arrow.

#4. Plate trick- So all those wooden plates, and all the metal platters you find everywhere? They're useful. You can hold **A** while looking at it and you pick it up (looks like it's floating). Place it against a wall or door that does not lead to a load screen and start running. If you know whirlwind sprint, it makes it easier. There is one such wall in Whiterun, on Jorrvaskr. Go up the steps leading to Jorrvaskr, turn left, and go until you reach the diagonal wall. Hold a platter or wooden plate (I use a platter) against the wall and run. You will run through the wall and fall a short ways. Turn around so you're facing where the Skyforge is, and walk towards it. Pass under the forge and keep walking until you almost come out of a hole just passed it. Now, turn back around, keeping kind of to the left, until you're under and slightly in front of a chest. You can take anything (or everything!) out of this chest. If you empty it, wait two days or fast travel somewhere then return and talk to Eorlund. If he has things, then you can redo the trick and get more stuff.

#5. Secret Chests- There is one in Dawnstar, to the left of the entrance to Iron-Breaker mine. Crouch down and look to the right of the rock that is to the right of the tree next to the cliff face. It's invisible, but your crosshairs should pick it up.

There is another one, down the hill from Markarth. If you go straight after leaving Markarth, go until the road splits to go to the left or across the bridge. Behind the wall to the left of the bridge is the chest. You have to crouch, stand next to the tree, looking a little ways up the wall, and walk right. You have to be careful or you'll miss it. These chests are for the Kahjit Caravans, so you can refill the chests by just waiting for the Carvan so you can speak with them.

That's all the ones I can think of right now. If you know anymore, you're welcome to put them in a review or a pm and I'll put it in one of the later chapters.

Character Bios:

Name: Erika Sos-sahqo-brii (blood red beauty)

Age: 18-19

Height- 5' 6"

Weight- 120 lbs

Appearance- Slender and pale, with a long scar going from just above her collar bone on the left side to above her right hip. Pale blue-green eyes that turn gray when her dragon side comes to the surface. Has reddish blond hair she keeps tied back with a green ribbon that wraps around to inches of hair. (will post a pic asap)

Dragon Appearance- Dark red scales (like Odahviing) that look like blood is dripping from them if she gets wet.

Abilities: Is able to become a dragon, an accomplished Restoration, Illusion, and Destruction Mage. Must still absorb Dragon souls to shout while in human form.

Story: The older by three mintues twin, Erika has always been slightly carefree. Not very much phases her, though anyone that dares mess with her sister has always turned up dead. She and Kira have long held a hatred for the Imperial Legion after they learned that their brother's home, Cheydinhal Sanctuary, was destroyed. Determined to at least get Tullius to pay for their brother's death, the girls have set out to bring the Legion down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name: Kira Brit-od-peyt (beautiful snow rose)

Age: 18-19

Height: 5' 5"

Weight: 118-120 lbs

Appearance- Curvier and shorted than Erika, well endowed. She has a large burn on her right arm that no one knows where it came from. Hair is blood red with white streaks, eyes are icy blue.

Dragon Appearance- (won't happen till MUCH later) White with the occaisonal red scale, eyes are a gleaming yet icy gold.

Abilities: Can shout so long as she knows the dragon word, has no need for dragon souls. Accomplished at Restoration, Destruction, Conjuration. Can make new shouts by combining Words of Power.

Story: The younger twin, Kira is the more serious of the two. She has always worried, more so after their brother died. She was upset they were unable to have a burial for him, as the Sanctuary was completely destroyed and they were never able to find his body. She has been known to talk to the dragons she meets before they begin to fight.


End file.
